Meus Verdadeiros Sentimentos
by Seregwen Sama
Summary: O nascimento de um grande amor a felicidade de um casal. E como toda história: o fim. Slash Sirius e Remus. completa
1. Capítulo 1

**Aviso: **essa é uma fic Slash, Sirius e Remus. Se você não gosta ou se ofende não leia. Quem não tem problema com esse shipper vá em frente . Boa leitura!

--------------

- Droga de mecha! Porque você não consegue ficar no lugar? – Remus tentava arrumar os cabelos parado sozinho na frente do grande espelho de metal do banheiro dos monitores.

Tinha perdido a hora, contava no relógio os minutos que atrazara 29... 30... 31, e a mecha que teimava em levantar 32... 33... 34 agora tudo estava perfeito. Aquela noite... A qual esperar por toda sua vida. Confessaria... Tinha se decidido. Confessaria a Sirius aquela paixão juvenil que agora completava... Cinco anos? Talvez seis, não sabia ao certo quando começara a olhar diferente para ele. No começo tudo não passava de uma atração ou pelo menos ele assim achava. Depois de um tempo a paixão foi se desenrolando... E agora já era o baile de formatura do sétimo ano... Talvez nunca mais visse Sirius. Já tinha decidido! Confessaria. Agora é muito tarde pra voltar atraz, talvez nunca mais tivesse outra oportunidade. Depois dessa noite estariam fora da escola depois dessa noite estariam separados.

Desceu a grande escada do salão principal, a rosa na lapela fazia um contraste maravilhoso com o preto do paletó e a cada passo que se dava uma pétala se mexia lentamente movida pelo vento. Chegara a porta. Finalmente... A festa já acontecia e ele chegara tarde. Mau começo. Mas ainda assim estava decidido a contar, não no meio de todos, era tímido demais para isso, chamaria Sirius a um canto, sutilmente.

O salão estava iluminado por grandes archotes de prata cada qual com quatro velas que quando acessas exalavam um perfume doce, nada enjoativo. Sentados a um canto, James e Peter bebiam licor de amoras. Envergonhado pela demora, Lupin se aproximou dos amigos.

- Vocês viram Sirius? Tenho algumas coisas para lhe falar...

- O que quer com ele? Não me diga que ele fez algo sem nos chamar... Ah! Eu vou apertar o nariz daquele cacho...

- Cale a boca, Peter! Ele saiu por ai murmurando algo parecido com Vodka... Procure pela festa que você acha.

Lupin agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça enquanto se empenhava em desviar de um grupo de garotas Corvinais que davam risinhos e apontavam para a pista de dança. Foi seguindo esses olhares que o garoto o viu. Encostado na parede, os longos cabelos negros caindo por sobre os ombros, um terno preto e um cravo na lapela. Junto dele uma garota loira que tentava de todas as formas se mostrar mais bonita do que realmente era. E então veio o grande choque... Um beijo.

O lobo não acreditava no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Quis fugir, morrer, se tornar Aluado e correr para bem longe dali. Mas não era lua cheia e tão pouco ele tinha para onde ir... Restava-lhe apenas uma opção, os olhos manchados de lágrimas, saiu correndo para o lago. Do outro lado da festa, Sirius via o amigo correr porta afora.

Sentado à margem, Remus tacava pedras no lago fazendo-as quicarem. Sua cabeça rodava em pensamentos. O paletó molhado de lagrimas. Só iria se machucar se declarasse seu amor agora. Mas talvez lhe machucasse mais ainda não declara-lo. Um pensamento e outro e uma mão desceu sobre seu ombro. Virou-se o mais rápido que pode para ver quem a jogara. Encostado numa árvore, a camisa meio aberta, estava Sirius.

- Sirius?

- Ei Moony, porque saiu daquela forma? Qual o seu problema, lobinho?

- Eu não tenho problemas! – disse um Remus emburrado - Sai para tomar um ar. Só Isso!

- Ninguém sai de uma festa assim só "para tomar um ar".

- Eu saio! – Rosnou, mau educado, Lupin.

Sirius suspirou desanimado se sentando ao lado do amigo. As estrelas refletiam no lago e a cada vez que uma pedra atirada por Remus batia na superfície cristalina, elas se desfocavam, para depois voltar ao velho esplendor.

- Vamos Remi... Eu sei que você não está bem. Pode me contar o seu problema.

- Quer saber o meu problema? – O garoto se levantou de um salto. – Meu problema é você! Meu problema é te amar mais do que devia!

- Remi... – Sirius ainda não havia entendido aquelas palavras quando Remus se pôs a correr de volta ao castelo

Arrastando-se devagar, Sirius subia para a torre da grifinória. Mas nem o cansaço físico nem o nó da gravata que teimava em não desmanchar lhe importavam. Sua cabeça girava em pensamentos. Temia magoar Remus, tinha que falar com ele ou não sabia a que loucuras a depressão podia leva-lo.

- Salgueiro. – O retrato da mulher gorda se moveu para abrir passagem de uma forma muito mal humorada.

"Três horas e quinze minutos" pensou Sirius consultando o relógio no salão comunal. "Todos devem estar dormindo"

- Hei! Black!

Sirius virou-se para o dono da voz. James e Peter estavam esperando-no sentados em poltronas púrpuras a frente da lareira.

- Sirius... onde se foi cara... a Nicol ficou te procurando. Acho que ela não gostou muito de ter sido deixada sozinha. Como você pode perder uma gata daquelas?

- James... cala a boca. Remus já foi dormir?

- Ele não voltou para o dormitório! Eu e Peter estávamos aqui o tempo todo e podemos assegurar que esse safado não voltou.

- Ah... Tudo bem... Não sei se ia conseguir conversar com ele mesmo.

Sirius jogou o casaco por cima do ombro e subiu sonolento a escada do dormitório deixando James e Peter com suas perguntas. Não prestava atenção nelas... Imaginava onde estaria agora Lupin, perdido em seus sonhos... Ou pesadelos.

-------------------------------

**n/a: **O primeiro capítulo está pronto. Depois de longos anos de discussões pouco construtivas e algumas vezes preconceituosas aqui está o inicio. Agora faltam só mais dois. O próximo? Já está pronto aqui... Esperando para vir a luz dos leitores em uns 15 dias, combinado? Se eu ganhar bastante review eu coloco antes...

Gostaria de dedicar essa fic a duas pessoas que me ajudaram bastante com ela (ou não):

_Raquel_: hahahaha... Quantas vezes você me mandou parar de escrever essa fic. A pessoa mais preconceituosa que eu conheço com slash. Acabou ganhando uma... Apesar de tudo espero que goste. Mas acho que você não vai ler ela mesmo... Ou será que vai?

_Marianah: _Minha querida amiga e grande, grande, grande escritora. Foi a primeira pessoa a ler essa fic e minha Beta. Sempre digo... no dia em que eu escrever como você vou ser uma escritora realizada. Literalmente me arremessou no mundo das fanfics. Ela e outra amiga minha... Acho que já falei sobre isso. De qualquer forma quero agradecer a essa pessoa muita querida por ter me ajudado como ninguém com esse primeiro capítulo. Obrigada!

"Amo-te tanto ! E nunca te beijei...  
E nesse beijo, Amor, que eu te não dei  
Guardo os versos mais lindos que te fiz."

_Florbela Espanca_


	2. Capítulo 2

Os primeiros raios de sol já invadiam o quarto. Pulando feito louco na cama de Sirius, Peter tentava acordar o amigo. Lentamente e muito mal humorado o garoto abria os olhos.

- Acorda! Hoje é nossa excursão de formatura. Ou você já se esqueceu?

Esquecera. Toda a agitação da noite passada varrera esse pensamento de sua mente. Se haveria excursão era provável que Remus fosse. Tinha uma ultima chance de falar com ele. E para que desperdiça-la? Daria um jeito de falar com o amigo, longe da turma. Mas o que falaria? Foi então que percebeu. Era isso... Sabia exatamente o que fazer e como fazer.

Levantou-se de um salto, derrubando rabicho no chão, que entre palavrões e resmungos tentava se levantar.

- Levanta Pontas! Excursão se lembra? – Sirius tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto ajudava James a espantar o sono.

- O que foi? Só aquela maldita excursão sobre cultura trouxa não é o suficiente para te por de pé logo cedo. Não tão animado...

- Lupin não voltou... – Tentou desviar do assunto, apontando para a cama vazia.

- Ele deve ter ficado na farra. Conte logo o motivo do bom humor e pare de tentar me enrolar, Paddy.

Sirius apenas sorriu como resposta e saiu a toda velocidade em direção ao banheiro.

- Volte aqui seu cachorro! – Peter esperneava em pé junto a cama.

- Ele não vai voltar. A algo novo naqueles olhos cinzentos. O Sirius mudou... algo nele mudou. Se eu o conheço como penso, e sei que conheço, algo vai acontecer. – Divagava James, mais para si mesmo do que para rabicho.

- Algo bom?

- Algo... Se bom ou ruim só Sirius pode nos dizer. E talvez seja bom para ele e ruim para nos. Aquele garoto é um grande mistério.

- Ou talvez ele seja menos complicado do que imaginamos.

"Agora em um templo aos deuses trouxas, eles a chamam de Igreja. Naquele lado temos altares" Sirius fingia estar dormindo e James imitava o guia, que tentava fazer os estudantes prestarem atenção. Inutilmente.

- Bah... igrebas, igrehas, ou seja lá o que for. Quem precisa saber disso?

Paddy tentava prestar atenção ao que James falava porem seus pensamentos pairavam sobre Lupin. Ainda não encontrara o garoto. A excursão estava quase no fim e ainda não tinha visto ele. Droga! Será que faltou? Podia estar se escondendo. Muitos alunos... Não seria difícil sumir entre eles. Precisava vê-lo antes do final, senão tudo poderia se perder. Desesperado Sirius não notara ter sido deixado sozinho na catedral, perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto os outros se dirigiam para fora. Quando voltara a si estava sentado sozinho na imensa sala rodeada por altares e bancos. Não! Não estava só... Alguém ficara. Preso em pensamentos como ele... Observando desinteressado um altar a Santo Antônio. Não podia ser! Muita coincidência, boas circunstancias, sozinhos ali.

- Lobinho... – Sirius murmurava enquanto ia silêncioso como um gato até o outro garoto.

- Paddy? – Lupin virou-se assustado. Muitas coisas a dizer. Nenhuma delas quis sair.

Ia falar, mas foi calado por um beijo. Forte e doce, autoritário e carinhoso. Como Remus sonhava que deveria ser... Como só Sirius sabia dar, e só ele poderia fazer o lobo se sentir daquela forma.

De um jeito meigo de quem sabe como aquele momento era importante, Paddy foi conduzindo Lupin, até deita-lo docemente em um dos diversos bancos de madeira rústica.

- Mas Pad... – Lupin começava a argumentar, mas foi interrompido pelo olhar delicado de Sirius.

- Esqueça as palavras... Agora elas apenas nos atrapalharão. – O garoto abriu, ágil, os primeiros botões da camisa de Remus. Desceu o longo dedo pelos botões abertos, sentindo cada depressão do busto do lobo.

Lupin sonhara tanto com esse momento, e agora estava lá. Com Sirius. Não sabia como agir... Não sabia o que fazer. Mas para surpresa de Sirius, e sua própria, não demonstrava isso. Estava completamente relaxado. Estava aproveitando.

- Sirius... Alguém pode dar pela nossa falta e voltar. Vamos parar por aqui! Essa não é a hora nem o lugar...

- Você tem razão, lobinho. Algum programa para hoje à noite?

- Eu desmarco...

Sirius sorriu maroto para Lupin enquanto ajudava o garoto a se levantar. Um banco de igreja... Daria dor nas costas. Mas o que importava? Fizera a coisa certa.

- Sirius...

- Hum?

- Eu não sei... Mas talvez nos não devêssemos contar sobre "isto" para ninguém. Nem mesmo James

- Porque acha isso?

- Sabe... Preconceito bobo... Piadinhas de mau gosto...

- Tá. Vamos embora desse lugar.

Remus beijou matreiro a nuca de Sirius, dando-lhe uma piscadela de lado, sorrindo, os dois saíram juntos se misturando a multidão sem chamar suspeita alguma.

------------------------------------

**N/A: **Ah socorro! Eu que quase morri escrevendo esse segundo pedaço da história, sinto imensa felicidade ao ver ele indo finalmente ao publico. Ouvi de amigos que eu delirava sobre esse capítulo. E não foram poucas vezes que me peguei assim. Espero, então, que gostem. O que eu posso dizer? Ainda falta uma parte... O final. Quem me acompanhou nessa saga até agora não me abandone no último capítulo. Agora falta pouco, muito pouco. Espero que tenham gostado desse segundo pedacinho da história. Se gostaram deixem Review... Se não gostaram... Deixem também.

Ah... botei a fic com uma semana de antecedência do previsto. Culpem a Marianah.

"Ouço a tua voz a me chamar 

_Sigo noite adentro a te procurar_

_Só você pra me dizer_

_Que tudo que eu preciso é viver."_

Tenchi muyo – Amor à deriva


	3. Capítulo 3 O Fim

_Não sei porque você se foi,_

_Quanta saudade eu senti,_

_E de tristeza vou viver;_

_E aquele adeus, não pude dar_

_Você marcou na minha vida_

_Viveu, morreu na minha história_

_Chego a ter medo do futuro_

_E da solidão que em minha porta bate_

_E eu gostava tanto de você._

Tim Maia – Gostava tanto de você

------------------------------------------

- Eu sinto sua falta. Sei que deveria mostrar coragem, para tirar Harry de seu desespero, mas só eu sei como você era importante para mim. Melhor dizendo, como você é e sempre será importante. Ninguém deixa de amar outra pessoa só porque não se pode mais vê-la ou toca-la. É isso que eu penso... É isso que eu sei.

Sozinho em um escuro quarto na sede da ordem, Remus segurava apertado uma pequena foto de Sirius nos tempos de colégio. A foto lhe sorria intensamente, porém o garoto sabia que não mais teria para si aquele sorriso contagiante.

-Ninguém pode imaginar o quanto eu chorei por dentro quando vi você indo embora naquele véu. Ninguém. Nenhum deles sabia o quanto eu o amava... Nunca contamos. Lembro perfeitamente, aquele primeiro beijo na igreja. Combinamos e cumprimos... Nunca ninguém soube de nada. – Lupin suspirou fundo - Mesmo que às vezes nossos corações gritassem para se abrir com alguém não quebramos aquele juramento. E por isso sou grato, como tantas outras coisas que não tive tempo de lhe agradecer. Por ter me ensinado a amar, ter me dado auto-estima e uma vida feliz ao seu lado. Por ter me dado acima de tudo o que eu mais ansiava... Amor.

Lupin respirou muito fundo antes de continuar. Reunindo forças para falar tudo que temia em desabafar com os outros.

- Nunca me passou pela cabeça que pudéssemos ficar mais tempo separados do que quando você foi preso. Que tortura. Não sei se foi pior para mim ou para você. Ficava eu, sozinho em casa, esperando pela sua volta, esperando por seus beijos que nunca chegavam, esperando por seus abraços sempre distantes, sobreviviam apenas em minhas memórias. Em meu passado, agora tão distante que não conseguiria dizer ao certo se me perguntasse. Mas me lembro de cada detalhe, e como esqueceria? Só você me fazia ficar daquele jeito, meu amor. Agora me parece brincadeira que nunca mais possamos nos tocar. Quando eu penso nisso me da vontade de fugir. Tento não pensar, mas não consigo. Esses pensamentos me assombram. Medo. Muito medo de não te ter mais.

O lobo derramou uma lagrima sobre a foto, que secou lento com a manga da camisa.

- Você se foi sem que eu pudesse lhe dizer "Adeus" mas é sempre assim, eu devia imaginar, a morte é uma coisa inesperada, e mesmo que não estejamos preparados temos que nos conformar. Mas eu estou aqui e você não, isso é justo? Fazíamos planos... E agoras eles estão todos jogados no lixo. Você queria contar ao Harry sobre nos, quando essa guerra chegasse ao fim. Não queria que existissem segredos entre vocês. Eu apoiava e dizia que estaria com você, agora ele não vai saber pela sua boca... Ninguém vai mais ouvir nada de você. Está morto... O bravo Sirius em seu tumulo... Em seu tumulo não. Você não teve um tumulo. Lembro vagamente de você falando algo sobre querer ser enterrado ao lado de James. Mas agora não é possível... Não temos um corpo ao qual enterrar, não temos nada para velar ou depositar flores... As flores que te dou são postas agora no jardim, na falsa esperança de que o vento as leve até você. Eu as vejo voar pétala por pétala rumo a floresta, lá elas se perdem entre as árvores. Entre as árvores e nada mais. Ainda não me conformei. James se foi cedo... Você se foi cedo... Não posso esperar muito da vida, não é mesmo? É tudo uma grande brincadeira sem final feliz. O que não daria para ter você de volta ao jogo? Mataria, morreria, eu... Sirius, você que deveria contar ao Harry. Tenho certeza que querias que ele soubesse, mesmo agora que você não está mais comigo. E não vai mais estar, nunca mais. Eu contarei por você, meu amor, contarei por nos. Por tudo aquilo que você me ensinou e tudo aquilo que desejamos ter sido um dia. Ele já está grande o bastante para não ficar chocado, ou sair correndo. Ele pode entender que o verdadeiro amor tem suas traquinagens.

- Remus? O que faz no quarto do Sirius, sozinho? – Lupin se virou instintivamente para ver quem o surpreendera naquele momento frágil. – Porque está chorando?

- Harry... – Suspirou o lobo não se preocupando em esconder a expressão triste de seus olhos.

- O que está acontecendo? Porque... Conte o que aconteceu..

- Harry... Sente – Falou Lupin puxando uma cadeira de madeira rústica a seu lado. - Eu tenho algo para te contar.

------------------------------------------

**n/a: **Se o Lupin falou? Como eu vou saber? Se um dia descobrirem me avise... Acabou... Nem posso acreditar que estou colocando o ultimo capitulo. Essa fic consumiu longos dias e acaba assim, em poucos minutos. Que trabalho ingrato esse... Mas posso dizer que foi divertido. E saber que vocês se emocionaram faz tudo valer a pena, tudo mesmo, até as horas de raiva. Chegamos ao fim da jornada... Esse é meu capítulo favorito, por favor deixem Reviews. Nem que seja para me xingar. Espero que essa fic tenha dado a vocês boas horas de leitura. Agora... Quem quiser espere a próxima.

_Quanto mais distante você fica,_

_mais isso machuca a pessoa que você ama_

_Por mais que as persiga,_

_cada vez mais meu coração sente a cruel distância_

_Dê-me um sorriso e dias ensolarados,_

_Dê-me um sorriso e dias bons,_

_Se pudéssemos ao menos encontrarmo-nos em um abraço_

_Não importa quem você ame, _

_essas imagens os alcançarão, certo?_

_Se ao menos você houvesse dito isso em seus sonhos_

1/3 Junjou na Kanjou


End file.
